


Day 3: How They Met

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (English) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.





	Day 3: How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.

“We should get married”

The suggestion didn’t came unexpected. In fact it wasn’t the first time Phil had mentioned it, and he’s supposed to be the one that didn't care about a paper defining their extraordinary relationship. Hearing it this way made him go back on the last ten years of their lives, and how impossible this situation could seem to him.

Phil noticing him on any social media website was definitely something Dan had considered being between all improbable things that could ever happen to him. So it’s not inaccurate to say that Phil’s message surprised the hell out of him. For what happened next, his imagination was nowhere near reality. They built a bond stronger than anything they had ever felt before in their lives.

As impossible as it could seem, it was his lucky reality, basically living a fanfic-esque story with the love of his life.


End file.
